Héroes Hercules  Aladdin
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Un fanfic Slash / Yaoi de Hercules / Aladdin  de Disney .
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

**Mucho gusto**

Un grito femenino aterrado rompió el silencio en aquel mismo instante.

Aladdin volteó su mirada instantáneamente al igual que sus dos compañeros.

…No es por nada Abú pero creo que somos de mala suerte. No llevamos ni 10 minutos aquí cuando ya parece haber alguien en desgracia… ¡vamos a ver!

Abú el pequeño simio apenas asintió mientras realizaba uno de sus típicos chillidos, mientras la alfombra automáticamente se colocaba bajo los pies de Aladdin, elevándolo con Abú en su hombro.

¡Auxilio!... ¡Auxilio por favor!

Basta ya y no seas tan gritona. – Le dijo el enorme centauro azul a una damisela de cabellos rojos.

Creí que habías aprendido con la última vez amigo… - Sonó una voz con un acento particular que hizo que inmediatamente aquel ser, mitad caballo y mitad hombre voltease alterado.

¡Tú…! – Dijo enervándose de rabia.

Frente a él, lucía muy galante y bien plantado, un enorme joven adulto de cabellos naranjas, barbilla pronunciada y músculos excepcionales…

¡Hércules! – Gritó la damisela en apuros a la par que el centauro.

¡Caray!... Si que me he vuelto popular…

Te voy a dar tu merecido… - dijo la bestia soltando a la mujer y sonándose los puños mientras se acercaba lentamente al héroe quien tomó su posición defensiva…

…Sin jamás perder la sonrisa…

La chica volvió a gritar, pero ésta vez, desmayándose ante la galantería de Hércules.

El chico se sonrojó…

Uuuhh… pero si tampoco es para tan…! – Un golpe certero en su lateral le hizo volar por los aires y estamparse contra un árbol. El centauro le había tomado desprevenido.

¡Ésta vez voy a hacerte papilla!

…No mamá, no me anda estar en zapatillas… - Dijo Hércules atontado por aquel golpe. Sacudió su cabeza y retomó en si justo antes de levantarse.

El centauro gruñó furioso y con tan solo caminar unos metros alcanzó su contenedor de flechas y…

¡Oh no! – Exclamó Hércules dándose cuenta tarde, cuando una flecha disparada casi se le clava entre ceja y ceja, esquivándola por muy poco.

¡ARGH!

La lluvia de flechas comenzó a hacer que el chico de cabellos naranjas tuviese que improvisar maniobras defensivas… pero no tardó mucho tiempo para que le tomase el ritmo al asunto y pudiese avanzar mientras esquivaba las flechas.

Ahora fue el centauro quien se asustó…

¿Cómo tú…?

Un segundo después ya estaba volando por los aires…

Buen intento con las flechas. – En el poco tiempo que el centauro estuvo en el aire. Luego estiró el brazo y lo sujetó antes de caer. – Estuvo mejor que las piedras y palitos de la última vez… puede que la próxima vez logres hacerme cosquillas…

¡TE VOY A…!

Hércules no lo dejó terminar y con suficiente fuerza lo lanzó ésta vez hacia un lateral, donde… para sorpresa del mismo centauro le esperaba un altísimo precipicio…

¡HERCULEEEES…!

El héroe se rió…

Si… definitivamente soy popular…

¡Miii héroe! – Dijo una chica en un tono bastante melódico lanzándose inmediatamente a los brazos del chico, quien consternado apenas y tuvo el reflejo de estirar sus brazos para evitar el "ataque" de la damisela en apuros quien sacaba los labios como si quisiera despegárselos de la cara.

Oh no, no fue nada señorita, tan solo cumplía con mi deber, yo solo…

¿Está todo bien allí? – Se escuchó una voz desde arriba, ambos subieron la mirada.

Un chico y un mono descendieron montados sobre una alfombra aparentemente voladora.

¿Está todo bien Señorita? – Preguntó Aladdin desconfiado. – Hace rato escuché unos gritos y…

Ohhh si, si, si todo está bien… ¡todo está muy bien! – Exclamó de nuevo la chica. - ¡Tan solo estaba aquí con MI HEEROE deseando un poco de privacidad!

Oh… - Exclamó Aladdin confundido. – Disculpen entonces, es que… yo… los gritos… y…!

¡ENTIENDO!... pero ya puedes irte… mi galán y yo necesitamos… privacidad… - Dijo la rubia mirando a Hércules directamente a los ojos y jugueteando su dedo índice.

Ehh… pues… la verdad yo, ya debo retirarme, hay otra damisela que debo rescatar así que… señorita… - Comentaba Hércules algo intimidado.

¡Señorita! – Gritó la chica sonriendo como si fuese un chiste. – Ese no es mi nombre pequeño, mi nombre es otro pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que tú puedes llamarme… MI AMOR…

La chica volvió a intentar emboscarlo con un beso y Hércules aflojó su agarre dejándola caer en pie, pero eso no la detuvo…

¿Es la otra chica que está en Athena? – Comentó Aladdin algo… exagerado. - ¿Esa que la persigue una górgona?... ¡Yo que tú me daría prisa!

La rubia le devolvió la mirada frustrada y con una ceja en alto. Hércules por el contrario, sonrió aliviado.

¡Oh si!... ¡La Górgona!... ¡Digo la górgona! ¡eso es!... ¡debo ir en seguida!... lo lamento eh… amiga… estamos en contacto eh…?

Con-tac-to… - Sugirió la rubia muy lentamente tocando los dedos índices de ambas manos.

Hércules miró hacia todos lados.

¿Dónde rayos está Pegaso?

¿Quieres el empujón? – Ofreció Aladdin ya elevado a unos cuantos metros del suelo. El cabellos naranjas arrugó el entrecejo. Esa alfombra no parecía muy segura… e ir con un extraño tampoco le parecía muy recomendable.

Pues… no, gracias yo creo que puedo esperar a que…

¡AHH!... ¡Si te quedas conmigo!... – Exclamó la rubia sobre-exaltada. - ¡Si te quedas conmigo te enseñaré y hablaré tantas cosas de mí que…! –

…El sonido de la alfombra alejarse velozmente junto a los dos chicos pasajeros se escuchó inmediatamente y la chica pudo verlos alejarse desde su sitio…

Suspiró…

Hombres…

El viento soplaba sacudiéndole los cabellos. Hércules desconfiado, no hallaba de donde agarrarse. Ésta alfombra no tenía un cuello como Pegaso.

Gra…gracias amigo, creí que esta vez no tendría modo de escapar…

Soy Aladdin. – Dijo el chico sonriendo apenas volteando para ver a su pasajero tras de sí.

¿Aladdin?

Dime Al. – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros sonriendo.

Pues… yo soy Hércules… creo no haberte visto antes por aquí. ¿Dónde está la chica que…?

¿Con la górgona?... Ahh disculpa… tengo esa mala maña de decir mentiras, me ha traído algunos problemas verás… pero, creí que lo necesitabas…

Hércules se llevó un mano tras su cuello rascándose avergonzado, perdiendo algo el equilibrio y enseguida volviéndose a agarrar de donde pudo a la alfombra.

Pues… gracias.

¡No hay de que amigo!... he pasado por situaciones similares en Agrabah…

¿Agrabah?

Así es… dime… ¿sabes donde está el emperador o el consejo de ancianos de por acá?, digo, si no estás muy ocupado, me han mandado desde allá para…

Aladdin se calló la boca al notar que su compañero (quien no hablaba tanto como él) estaba desesperado buscando de donde sujetarse. Tal vez por eso había estado tan silencioso. El chico de cabellos negros se rió. Posó su mano sobre la de Hércules y la colocó en su cintura.

Sujétate tranquilo… he sido un maleducado. –

…!

Hércules se sintió algo avergonzado.

Sin embargo en esos instantes la alfombra comenzó a descender, y no le quedó otro remedio que sujetarse con ambos brazos de la cintura de Aladdin con fuerza. A pesar de estar terriblemente nervioso y apenado…

Al poco tiempo, la alfombra aterrizó suavemente sobre un verde pasto de un terreno llano. Permitiendo a Aladdin y su acompañante levantarse…

Aladdin alzó una ceja sonriendo.

Ya te puedes soltar… - Comentó observando que aún y mientras se levantaban Hércules no le había dejado de agarrar, mas con ese comentario, lo hizo en seguida.

¡Oh!... ¡Eh!... No me había dado cuenta.

¡Descuida! – Dijo Aladdin, tendiéndole la mano en son de amigos. – Ahora si… formalmente… yo soy Aladdin, de Agrabah…

Lentamente el héroe tomó la mano del chico sonriente, mirándole directo a los ojos.

Soy Hércules… de Athenas… -

Mucho gusto, Hércules… imagino que era tu primer vuelo ¿no?

¿El mío?... No, no… Suelo volar si… Suelo volar con mi caballo si no me ponen nervioso las alturas… ¡DIGO!... Si estoy algo nervioso es por las alturas… ¡nada más!... ¿Por qué otra cosa podría estar nervioso ah?... ¿Eh?... digo… ¡¿QUIERES UN CARAMELO? –

Aladdin alzó una ceja ante semejante discurso incoherentemente balbuceado mientras Hércules permanecía con un brazo extendido ofreciendo un caramelo que sacó quien sabe de donde.

¿Tu caballo vuela? – Pensó un rato, pero al fin y al cabo, ya había visto caballos alados en una oportunidad y además de eso… - ¡Bueno, yo vuelo en una alfombra, ¿como te voy a cuestionar? Jaja… por cierto… - Comentó mientras sacudía su muñeca. – Tienes… mucha fuerza…- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura, ligeramente adolorido.

Perdona… Aladdin, a veces, creo que se me va la mano…

Tranquilo, ya te dije, que estamos entre amigos y que puedes decirme Al… - Alguien le pegó un coscorrón. - ¡Ah por cierto disculpa!... Él es Abú y ella es la alfombra…

Hércules jamás pensó ser introducido con un mono y un tapete… sin embargo… estrechó su… ¿pata? Y su… ¿bordado?. Luego de esto Aladdin volvió a montarse en la alfombra dispuesto a partir.

Si hay algo más en que pueda servirte tan solo pega un grito como la chica también y… -

Creí que querías que te condujese a Athenas.

Aladdin detuvo su comentario y sonrió agradecido.

Pues… solo si no es demasiada molestia. Creo que estás algo ocupado y…

¿Quién yo? – Hércules resopló haciendo vibrar sus dos labios y elevar su pollina anaranjada. – Tan solo debía entrenar pero tu sabes… con uno solo de los días del año que no entrene no ha de pasar nada… pienso… ¿no?, creo que soy muy disciplinado…

No lo dudo… - Comentó Aladdin posando su mano en el bíceps de Hércules. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente intimidados y esa mano fue rápidamente retirada de allí. – Y… ¿entonces?

Pues… - Hércules se montó en la alfombra. – A…adelante… - Comentó.

Ambos se sintieron un tanto avergonzados después de aquel extraño momento incómodo. La alfombra apenas comenzó a elevarse a un ritmo muy lento y suave… aún así, y con toda la incomodidad del mundo… Hércules se vio obligado a volver a posar sus manos y sujetarse, ésta vez un poco mas suave, de la cintura de Aladdin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Las Dos Caras**

Era aún temprano para cuando ambos aterrizaron frente a un grandioso templo en forma de torta. Hércules pudo respirar tranquilo solo cuando al fin pudo bajar otro de sus pies y colocarlo en el piso. Estaba acostumbrado a volar muy alto, pero era distinto montar en Pegaso que en aquella alfombra…

En esa oportunidad solo había podido sujetarse de este chico y por alguna razón eso solo le hacía poner más nervioso.

¿Es aquí? – Preguntó el muchacho moreno.

Así es… - Dijo Hércules sonriendo caminando hacia la entrada. – El circulo de ancianos, creo es donde me pediste que te trajese ¿no?

Si… así es… - Dijo Aladdin algo sorprendido con aquella diferente pero hermosa arquitectura Marmolada.

Ya antes he pasado por acá. Ellos mismos suelen encomendarme misiones de vez en cuando… ¡ven, pasa por acá!

Pues, con permiso… - Dijo Aladdin mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que Abú y la Alfombra les siguiesen mientras caminaban.

Es aquí donde se toman las mayores decisiones para toda Athenas y muy pronto, para toda Grecia, solo que… el sistema es un poco lento jeje… últimamente han estado aplicando un nuevo método de gobierno o algo asi…

¿Nuevo método?

Dedo… Dedocracia… o algo así la llaman… -

Oh… - Se sorprendió Aladdin, finalmente vieron "una luz al final del pasillo" y al atravesarlo el bullicio no se hizo esperar.

Unos veinte ancianos se encontraban hablando todos a la vez.

¡Debemos implorar a Athena es ella quien nos brindará sabiduría y poder en este año!

Si, si, yo también creo que se debería inventar un baño… - Comentaba un anciano algo sordo intentando escuchar mejor haciendo una especie de túnel con su mano.

¡No!... ¡Este debe ser el año de Demeter! ¡Necesitamos mejorar nuestra agricultura!

¡Yo tampoco entiendo por qué no tienen brazos las esculturas!

¡A Poseidón!

¡A Afrodita!

Yo puedo cantar una canción bonita… ¿pero en qué solucionaría eso las cosas?... ¡Esto de discutir las cosas no sirve!

¡CLARO QUE NO SIRVE! ¡DEBEMOS TOMAR LAS COSAS POR LA FUERZA! ¡ARRIBA ESPARTAAA!

¡ARRIBAAAA! – Gritaron muchos.

No, no, no… acá decidiremos lo que es mejor para la mayoría y voluntariamente… - Inmediatamente tuvo una ballesta apuntándole a la cara.

¿Ya eres voluntario?

¡Completamente!

Ehh… ¿hola? –

El montón de ancianos que habían comenzado a tornarse agresivos voltearon en ese instante a mirar al recién llegado, quien había interrumpido su debate con una voz bastante suave.

¡Hércules! – Gritó el anciano Espartano quitando la ballesta de la cara del otro. Hubo cierto revuelo, todos parecían alegres.

¿Nos traes buenas noticias?

¿Has encontrado el elixir de la vida?

¿Podremos ya convertir el plomo en oro?

¿Negociaste eso de la vida eterna con tu papá?

Oh, no, no… me temo que esta vez la visita no es por mí, es más bien de un amigo, les presento a Aladdin… -

Todos voltearon a ver al pelo negro con una ceja alzada. La verdad, se notaba que Hércules era una muy exclusiva excepción con quien se permitían ser amables.

¿Qué tal? – Sonrió Aladdin algo apenado haciendo un gesto con la mano. Abu y la alfombra se escondieron tras de él.

¿Y Bien…? ¿De donde vienes muchacho?

Vengo de la ciudad de Agrabbah, el sultán me ha pedido que…

¡Sultán! ¡Eso es lo que necesitamos nosotros!

¡No quiero saber mas nada de regimenes monárquicos!

¡No es un rey! ¡Es un sultán!

¡Es lo mismo!

Ehh… hu hummm… - Interrumpió Hércules aclarándose la garganta para volver a cederle la palabra a Aladdin. El chico moreno sacaba un pergamino, lo desenvolvió y allí pudo verse el rostro de un hombre dibujado.

…Tenemos sospechas de que este hombre se ha fugado a las tierras de Athenas y la verdad es un hechicero muy peligroso, con el cual deberíamos tener cuidado…

Automáticamente todos los ancianos achicaron los ojos, enfocaron la vista y buscaron acercarse al pergamino para ver mejor, hubo uno que incluso chocó la cabeza contra el papel.

Su nombre, es Monzerath… y ya ha intentado ejercer las magias oscuras en nuestra tierra sin éxito… me temo que ahora intentará lo mismo en las suyas.

Jovencito… - Le interrumpió un viejo mirando la cara de Aladdin. – Nuestros mismos Dioses nos mandan diluvios y relámpagos por doquier, peste y sequía, monstruos y titanes inclusive… ¿y tu pretendes que nos preocupemos por un mago común y corriente?

¿Común y corriente? Yo creía que…

¡Seguro que su mayor truco es adivinar las cartas! ¡JAJAJA! – Se burló el espartano.

Uy si desde hace rato que quisiera comer muchas tartas… - Le respondió el otro "dándole la razón"

¡Pero…! ¡Deben tener cuidado!... ¡El…!

Mira muchacho. – Le dijo otro de los ancianos tomándole del cuello para hacerle inclinarse un poco hacia el mismo nivel de él, quien estaba bastante encorvado por la edad. - ¡Acá nosotros tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes que discutir! ¡Y villanos mucho mas importantes que enfrentar! ¡No podemos perder tiempo hablando de bandidos cuales quiera!

¡Un momento! ¡El solo intenta ayudar! – Habló Hércules en defensa de Aladdin colocándose entre los ancianos y el chico.

Ahhh Hércules… sabemos que si, pero tenemos razón.

¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros ah? – Preguntó el pelo naranja. - ¡Apenas y le han dejado hablar!... ¿Cómo saben que esta no es una amenaza diferente?

Muy sencillo hijo… la experiencia, la experiencia… eres un héroe, pero aún eres muy joven para entender…

Hércules arrugó el rostro. No contento con ese comentario.

El anciano volvió a referirse al chico de Arabia.

Ahora si nos disculpan… tenemos que continuar con nuestro debate…

¡Pero…! – Exclamó Hércules pero los ancianos no les hicieron caso y en seguida volvieron a escucharse sus voces discutiendo.

¡Todos podemos saber todo si sabemos la forma exacta de decirlo!

Yo solo sé que nada sé…

…Si desde hace rato que yo también tengo sed…

Ambos chicos salieron de aquel templo redondo algo desilusionados. Aladdin algo pensativo, Hércules por otro lado, BASTANTE indignado.

¡No pienso que la humildad se deba perder por mucha experiencia que se tenga! – Dijo con mucha propiedad.

Descuida. – Le contestó Aladdin tratando calmarlo. – Estoy acostumbrado a ser descalificado de peores maneras je… ¡Pero te agradezco por toda tu ayuda!

Es una vergüenza que te tratasen de esta manera… aún y cuando fuese algo irrelevante pienso que debieron escucharte al menos. – El griego estaba furioso se dio media vuelta con ganas de discutir con los ancianos cuando…

No te preocupes Hércules. – Dijo Aladdin sujetándole por el brazo. – Yo mismo solucionaré el problema…

¿Solucionar? ¿Solucionar qué?

Éste es un hechicero muy peligroso, si lo capturo. Evitaremos unos cuantos desastres y bueno, quizás ni siquiera tengan por qué discutirlo en la rueda de ancianos… -

Hércules sacudió su cabeza. ¿Habría oído bien?

¿Aún y cuando no te han prestado atención quieres ayudarnos? – Le preguntó el griego sin entender.

Aladdin no tuvo ni que responder aquella pregunta, apenas y sonrió y arrugó las cejas tratando de restarle importancia al asunto…

El hijo de Zeus sintió que había visto las dos caras entre la arrogancia y la nobleza en un mismo día.

Ese chico que tenía al lado, tenía una actitud de héroe innata…

Justo como Phil mismo lo describiría…

Voy contigo. – Dijo finalmente.

Ahora fue Aladdin quien arrugó el rostro.

¿Perdón?

El griego sonrió mientras buscaba montarse en la alfombra la cual se colocaba en el piso para facilitar la tarea. Hércules le sonrió Aladdin.

- Si es decisión de los ancianos no respaldarte con algunos guerreros… entonces me agradaría ir yo mismo en tu refuerzo... -

Aladdin sonrió sorprendido.

No necesito que me ayudes Hércules, gracias de verdad. Yo solo cumplía con avisar antes de tomar acciones…

Nunca dije que lo necesitases. – Dijo Hércules para luego dudar. – Aunque, no creo que te caería mal tener a un héroe legendario como acompañante…

Aladdin resopló riéndose y mirando a Abu quien también se reía.

Parece que los griegos toman helio de desayuno ¿verdad? Un poco mas y se van flotando… - Dijo Aladdin mientras se montaba también en la alfombra.

Hércules se volteó para encararle algo dolido.

¡Hey! No lo decía por arrogante… es que así es como me dice mi papá…

¿Tu papá? – Dijo Aladdin algo burlesco mientras iniciaban el vuelo. -¿Y quien es tu papá?

¡El Dios Zeus!

Pssss…. – Se rió Aladdin mucho mas descarado.

¡Es en serio!

¡Lo que tu digas!

¡DE VERDAD ES EN SERIO!

¡Y yo te creo "héroe legendario"!

¡No lo digas con ese tonito!

¿Cuál tonito? ¿No crees que es mejor que te agarres de algo? Digo, ahora que vas adelante…

¡ARGH!...

Jaja….

¡NO TENGO!... ¡NO TENGO DE QUE AGARRARME!...

Descuida… yo te sujeto… -

Oh…. Eh… mm… gracias…. Creo que… estoy… mejor…

Sus voces fueron perdiéndose en el horizonte bajo aquel sol inclemente del mediodia…


End file.
